SEEING RED
by That Ann0ying An0n
Summary: And you thought YOUR puberty was bad! Follow the adventures of the world's most ticked off Big Sister as she explores rapture for truth, justice, and actually edible food. Can a certain metal giant convince her to help him find his long lost daughter? With her attitude, probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**SEEING RED**

Oh, and you thought YOUR puberty was bad. Well guess what, I'm guessing you didn't have a strange and overwhelming urge to cover yourself in metal and red strobe lights while protecting some sickeningly loving bozo with a drill and his little brat from drug addicts. If so, might I care to estimate that you're an increasingly less proud resident of Rapture, the only city to protect its citizens from "parasites" by locking them in a glorified fish tank at the bottom the slightly bigger fish tank that is the Atlantic. If my increasingly sarcastic and desperate tone haven't already informed you that this is hell in water (Rapture is hell, heh, talk about irony) then let me inform you of my evening swim.

So, after my delicious lunch of potato chips old enough to remember the birth of every sister in Rapture, I got a message from the only voice of reason in this aquatic damnation: Sofia Lamb, Raptures only proud owner of two brain cells to rub together.

Sure, a lot of what she says sounds like mumbo jumbo to me, but the basic idea of her "Family" seems to be that splicers, sisters, and daddies should all work together. Then she starts spouting nonsense about a "people's child" and drifts into lala land, but sometimes she'll request something of the big sisters. Now, I'm not much of a team player, all biological conditioning aside, but the last time I did what she asked I got 50 ADAM of some rouge daddy, so listening to her usually pays off.

And sure enough, this time she needed the help of yours truly. She always had a way with words: "Quadrant 5-A, there is a rough protector in your vicinity." Isn't she simply riveting? So naturally the good natured girl that I am, I go out the airlock and go for a swim.

And as usual, she was impeccably accurate. The big idiot was tramping through the seaweed, as ignorant as a splicer that got its head blended by a bouncer. I sent out my usual cry of warning, and he did his usual moan of stupidity. Strangely, this one seemed a little smarter than the rest of those metallic whales. He managed to not completely miss the ADAM slug around the side of an old wreckage for one thing.

I swam a little closer to get a better look at the triangles on the back of his hands when I suddenly felt that very same pair of hands around my neck. How the hell did that thing react so fast? I knew if I struggled, he'd easily snap me in half, and as much as I love big, final gestures of defiance, I was rather keen on not ending what was certainly to be an epic tale of delicious meals in the future quite so soon. Maybe if I was quite, his dumbness would kick back in and he'd let me go. No such luck, this thing knew what I was. Oddly enough, this thing didn't seem intent on killing me either. He put me in a headlock and dragged me over to an old broken Bathysphere. After hacking (since when can daddies hack?) the door to open again in 30 minutes, he shoved me in and closed the door. Then he kept walking his merry way.

You might have noticed a lack of sarcasm in that last paragraph. That was because I'm still dumbstruck at the thought that a BIG DADDY, the whale of city, could HACK! These things needed the little sister to help them open DOORS!

Time for a nice relaxing 25 minutes to ruminate on the concept.

/

Author's notes:

Well, that's all folks! If you have any ideas, comments, or flames (hey, it shows the story was important enough to you to complain about, so I take this as a compliment) then please post them.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEEING RED, Chap. 2**

After the most exiting 25 minutes of my life, I heard a dinging sound and the Bathysphere control panel informed me "you have arrived at your destination". The iron bozo's hack had worn off. So after taking out some (well, a lot of) pent up anger out at the traitorous door, I proceeded to follow the familiar scent of rust and negative IQ left behind by big daddies, specifically alpha series.

Something was different about this rouge that I couldn't figure out. Sure, I'd heard stories that once in a blue moon an alpha will keep its sanity long enough to hack and blast its way into the more populated levels, but they always went mad sooner or later. However, our little genius here must have been at least 10 years alone, judging by the number of sea creatures clinging to his metallic behind.

I have to admit, this piqued my curiosity, so after consulting the worldwide most accepted and renowned method of decision-making, the ADAM slug toss (if it cracks its head, heads, if it slices its behind on a rock, tails), and various other little adventures, I began to search for some binoculars. Following up on the most fun filled and definitely not tedious task of piecing together some shards of glass and rocks into a makeshift telescope (grade A building materials), I discovered that the rouge was headed towards the train station.

Now, holding true to my oath to the late slug that had bravely sacrificed its head to help cure my indecision, I kept scouting from afar. What I did notice was the mournful look sigh he gave to the rumbler in the tunnel nearby. Poor guy. It probably reminded him of his own little sister. I almost felt sorry for him.

He came up to the edge of a cliff and, like any self-respecting big daddy, jumped off without a second thought. I decided to swim the longer route around a large boulder and was rewarded with some time to get up close and personal with a giant squid's beak. An ADAM needle to the eye made him a lot less keen on touchy-feely.

Now I've tracked a lot of stuff, from a prototype big- and little brother team to a squid that got into the water filtration, but this was by far the worst chase I had experienced so far.

At this point, you're probably wondering, "Hey, Ms. Creepy Audio Recording, you only flipped a slug and got hit by a giant squid. How could that possibly be bad as getting metal grinded by a leather-armored ADAM crazed teenager as his creepy little brother stood a laughed?" Well my esteemed listeners, the reason I am even more irritated than usual is that to get from the point slug to point makeshift espionage, I had to cross point irritated squid nursery, point scrape-your-armor-on-rusty-metal-sheets-and-have-t o-deal-with-rust-poisoning, and finally point septic tank. You really don't want to know about point septic tank.

You can imagine how relieved I was when he opened an airlock and stepped inside. And, like any other point in my life, my relief was short lived.

As soon as he closed the airlock and started shambling off to wherever I stepped into the airlock and… was met with a fist to the face. Apparently getting to wherever was not at the top of tin man's agenda.

/

Authors note:

Thank you, my dear future readers, for reading this far into a story that turns out to have the same name as an already published book. So on that note, I decided to put my disclaimers here: This has nothing to do with the contemporary romance novel "Seeing Red" by Halton Arp or by Sidney Halston. I've never read either and therefore can't pass judgment, but I can assure you I didn't know either existed before I came up with the title. It's based off the glow from the big sister's helmet. Also, in case you're too dumb or greedy to guess, I don't own bioshock. No offence to my nonexistent (right now, but there's always hope!) readers. Also, I realized that my name will probably tick some people off (on my own, no flames yet ), so I'm willing to take suggestions on a new one. Unless it's ButSniffer49 I'll probably consider it. For now, Annoying Anon says stay irritating!

Muttering: "That was possibly the worst catchphrase ever Anon. Go beat yourself with a wooden rod.""Shut up conscience!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SEEING RED, chap. 3**

Another recording device, another beginning with me incapacitated. Sometimes I stop to wonder just how many times I've been held captive by tin man.

This time he's at least had some class. He'd left me with an old friend, point septic tank. And it didn't take much imagination to figure out how he got me there. I hate rapture's plumbing. If a seventeen year old can fit in the hole, then you know you've got bigger problems than your freedom, like laxative addiction.

Plumbing advice aside, I had to get out of there. First order of business: Figure out which way was up. As I could still hear the not so light snoring of our leather headed friend upstairs resonating down the piping, I couldn't have fallen far. The hardest part would be climbing up the drain without waking sleeping beauty up there. Then again, maybe I could bring him down to me.

Carefully, I injected myself with some EVE, lighting my hand ablaze with the beautiful fires of the incinerate plasmid. I'd always had a soft spot for incinerate, seeing as it could also be used to cook food. If you've ever spent a week eating nothing but cold beans from a can, then you no doubt understand the value of this trait. All I had to do was melt the cheap plastic of the toilet (seriously Andrew, you spend millions to completely ruin my genetic material, and yet you have budget cuts on TOILETS) and the hole should widen enough for him to fall in. The lesson in all of this is, never fall asleep on the toilet you shoved an angry teenager down.

Sadly, nothing works exactly as planned when you're in rapture, and he woke up halfway down the widened piping. It was with no small amount of satisfaction that I knocked the back of his helmet against the concrete wall, knocking him out cold.

Any other big sister would have harvested his ADAM immediately, but luckily for him, I was curious just how much he really was capable of thinking. Who knows, maybe he could be an asset to the family after all. After all, Lamb had been wrong before ("transformation is a glorious process and won't hurt a bit!" Yeah right, and Andrew Ryan plays golf in his free time).

I tied my little tin soldier down to the metal grating of the drain. I also gave him a piece of metal in front of him that he could draw and write on, or just completely ignore.

There were many things that I thought he might write, such as nothing, but what he did write was the one word that took me completely by surprise.

Eleanor.

/

Author's notes:

Well, now that I figured out that that little orange button next to the title of my story actually did something, and after checking my email, I was astounded at just how many people followed this story. Thanks again to madlink007 for spurring me on to continue writing, and Disciple of Ember for the long review. I'm not sure if the pun was a reference to the underwater measurement "leagues" or something else entirely. The starting point of the story was when Delta first heads out of an airlock, and so as it stands now he is in a bathroom in the area after that airlock. I was going to make it so they both visit Tenenbaum together, but that's all the long term planning I have as of now. Thanks to everyone else who added this to their favorites and followed this story.


End file.
